


A Few of My Favorite Things

by LadyAmaranta22



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Cuddling, F/M, I can’t tag, Marichat in the beginning, Nathaniel ships Adrienette, Possessive Adrien, Purring, Reveal, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sorry for the random title, Tikki and Plagg are so cute, Tooth Rotting Fluff, first fic, i will die for this ship, mild swearing, very light angst, wrote this instead of sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 06:03:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAmaranta22/pseuds/LadyAmaranta22
Summary: Basically a super duper fluffy MLB story with a dash of reveal and So. Much. Fluff. Lots of cuddles and kisses happen.





	A Few of My Favorite Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I hope you like this Fluffy Cloud of a story, I’ll try to update often.
> 
> Tikki: She does not own miraculous ladybug. ( Did I say it right? Can I have my cookie now PLEASE?!?)
> 
> Marinette: Fine.

Marinette knew that her kitty was going to be in a playful mood as soon as she saw his eyes and grin. Unfortunately, due to her horrendous day, she was not in the mood to play. So she told him that when he looked ready to launch a full scale tickle attack and he deflated. So, instead Chat settled for tackling her into the bed. He wrapped themselves up in the covers until his princess was cuddled up next to him. “ Really Chaton? “ Marinette said with a giggle. Somehow her kitten could always cheer her up. But unfortunately her mind decided to drift back to earlier that day.

FLASHBACK 

Marinette walked into class on time for once, and plopped down next to Alya. She had been patrolling and was extremely exhausted. Alya noticed and asked, “ Hey girl you’re looking droopy today. You okay?” Marinette nodded a silent yeah and mustered a small smile. The teacher taught until lunch, which provided a very welcome relief.

At lunch, Mari went to take her normal spot, but Alya was across the table with Nino. “ Looks like your sitting next to me today,” a voice behind her said. She realized it was Adrien’s and jumped. So they sat down and as per usual, she stuttered and was awkward throughout their lunch. 

After lunch was their P.E class and they had an unscheduled obstacle course test. Marinette groaned. She SO did not have enough energy for this. She waited for the coach to say “ Marinette Dupain-Cheng, please step up to the mat. She did so, but she was on autopilot mode. She sighed. She thought that if she broke something, she’d have an excuse to sleep.

The course had many obstacles and the goal was to get through as fast as possible. She sized up the first obstacle. It was a climbing wall. She rolled her eyes and when the coach blew the whistle, she scampered upas fast as lightning. In a series of stunts, twists, tumbles, etc., she finished in under five minutes. She registered too late that no human should be able to do that. Everyone stared in awe at the clumsy girl.

Marinette has set a new school wide record, and even beat even Chloe’s score. ( She called her daddy as per normal) She beat all the girls and boys in her school. Then everyone began to clap except Chloe and Sabrina. A “Whoop” was elected from Alya. She was proud but also worried that people would figure out that she was Ladybug. 

Once the clapping started, it was shortly stopped by a yell of “ SHE’S A FREAK!!!” from Chloe.

Then, all the exhaustion and terror washed over her and she stated sobbing. Marinette ran out of the gym and to the safest place she knew other than her home. She ran until she reached a big tree in front of the school and she climbed it until she was hidden high in its leafy foliage. Once her sobs died down, she leaned her head against a branch and pulled her knees to her chest.

A few minutes later, Alya appeared at the base of the tree. “ Mari,” she called, “ I know you’re up there!” Marinette ignored her. Then Adrien and Nino appeared too. Adrien looked concerned. “ Please come down. School is out.” Alya called insistently. Marinette slowly climbed down to their level. Then the most wonderful thing happened. The whole class hugged her.

But, best of all, Adrien was in the middle holding her tight.

FLASHBACK END

Her kitty held her close and nuzzled her blue hair with his nose. “ A little birdie told me that someone was bullying my purrecious purrincess today,” Chat murmured into her hair. “Did you eat it?” Marinette asked dryly. He rolled his eyes. “I would never, unless I was really hungry!” She nestled into him more. “Goodnight Chaton,” she murmured. “Sweet dreams pawrincess,” Chat murmured back.


End file.
